


Finally Yours

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Drugs, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Voyeurism, Yandere, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Gilbert has been good friends with Francis for many years, more than long enough for him to plan out how to kidnap and marry the beautiful Frenchman





	Finally Yours

Francis had been in the room for days. It had been fuzzy for how long he’d been in the bed, but he just felt so tired. The water that kept appearing on the bedside table was probably drugged with something. Or maybe it was the french pastries that he’d been fed. They used to be his favourite food but- the filling always tasted a little off. Gilbert was a close personal friend of Francis- maybe a bit too close now that he thought about it. They’d been roommates in college, and with a stroke of luck they’d been able to connect about once a month. Go to a bar or a burlesque show and get drunk together. Of course they usually stayed at whomever’s place was closest. Francis knew where Gilbert used to live, but he hadn’t been to his new house, and this room. It was something he’d never seen before. It was decorated like a fancy honeymoon suite, and the only items in the closet were various lingerie sets (all in his size) and two silk robes, but Francis had felt extremely dizzy every time he’d tried to get up, and had barely fallen on his way to the closet, his vision too fuzzy to determine anything. The windows were frosted, and there seemed to be no door, and yet food and water showed up at various times when Francis slept.

Then one day there was only one pastry instead of three, letting Francis sober up a bit. Soft classical music was playing from a place he couldn’t identify when the man woke up from his third time falling asleep that day. The light coming in from the windows was obviously just before sunset, and it made the room glow in a beautiful way. Francis sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing a weight on the bed. When he blinked them back open, he saw Gilbert sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Francis with a weighted love in his eyes. He was confused, and a little scared. It didn’t even occur to him that Gil, his dearest Gilbert could ever do anything like this. Francis leaned forward and hugged his friend, feeling secure as the hug was returned.  
“Gi-Gilbert- Where am I? What’s… happening?”

He asked, voice strained from using it for the first time in what felt like a year, but had really been just shy of a week.  
“You’re home, leibe.~ Safe from everyone else.”  
Gilbert cooed, stroking Francis’s hair and holding him close. Those words didn’t sound like him, but Francis didn’t care. He was still hazy and Gil was the only comfort he had.  
“Safe from what?”  
He asked, looking up at Gilbert with big, innocent eyes, matting his lashes to keep out the sunlight. It was those eyes and the lips below them that had drawn Gil in in the first place. God, he wanted to take Francis right here, right now. But he couldn’t. Not so suddenly. Their first time had to be absolutely perfect. He’d been too careful to fuck it up now. Years of intense brewing feelings and a desperation for the Frenchman had lead to this. He’d watched Francis slip off with other men, women, and people alike. Each time he’d cheer him on like a good friend, and would drink himself stupid afterwards, the heartbreak his reason for such a high alcohol tolerance. After one night too many, he’d made a plan to capture Francis forever, as all previous romantic advances hadn’t gotten him any more than a playful kiss.

It had taken him years, but finally he had a secret room in an undisclosed location, far away from Francis’s work and home. He would keep him there and condition the man to love him. He’d do whatever it took to make Francis his and his alone, and this was just the beginning.  
“All those nasty people who hurt us. It’s just you and me now. Just you and me.”

He purred, and looked down at Francis with a gleam in his eyes.

“What-”

Francis was interrupted by a deep kiss and a hand in his hair, a weakness Gilbert knew well. He’d watched through cracks in the walls when they were roommates, and even put a hidden camera in there once he’d saved up enough. It was heartbreaking for him when they’d parted ways. Francis was still a bit drugged, and he moaned sweetly, whimpering at the tugging of his hair. When Gilbert finally pulled back they were both breathing heavily, and Gilbert had a triumphant smile on his face.  
“Gil-”  
“Nein. It’s just us now. No one else. I am yours- and you are mine. All mine.”  
He rushed out, interrupting Francis and pulling his hair back slightly so that Francis looked up at that loving smirk with his big, beautiful eyes.

“After all this time I get you all to myself. We’ll get married and live together until we both get old. I love you so fucking much.”  
He said, an edge to his voice as he leaned back in to kiss Francis, happy to meet minimal resistance. Francis only squirmed slightly, a bit perturbed, but too hazy to know any better. Maybe it was all just a dream. He’d had wet dreams about Gilbert before, but only brushed them off as stupid college fantasies. Besides, Gil seemed to be a good kisser, and treated him exactly as he liked. How could he say no? Even if he wanted to- Gil had his heart set on this… His thoughts became more and more convinced as Gilbert laid him back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, touching him in all the right places, kissing him in all the right spots. His body responded without hesitation, a tent forming in the lacy panties he had been changed into sometime earlier in the haze of days, and he arched his back as Gilbert spread his thighs and cooed in his ear in German. Francis couldn’t understand most of it, but caught that it was praise, and although he questioned it for a second, soon gave in, laying still like a good boy as Gilbert undressed him, a quick process.

He could hear Gilbert asking him something in a sweet tone, not waiting for an answer as two fingers entered Francis, the frenchman gasping at the coo temperature of the lube and the sudden stretching. What he thought was a cry of pain came out as a languid moan, one of his hands grabbing the sheets below him, the other being held by Gilbert. Heat built up in Francis’s stomach, and his cock stood at full attention, more than ready for attention. Gilbert felt near dizzy with excitement. It was almost too good to be true. After years of watching others with Francis, studying what made him cry out with pleasure and imagining himself in the place of whomever he was hooking up with at the time. Here he was, gasping and moaning on Gilbert’s fingers. Gil could barely hold out himself, and pulled his fingers out of Francis to pull his own cock out and stroke it a few times to make sure he was ready, unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it aside. His cock was covered in lube, and he spread the beautiful blonde’s legs wide, resulting in another aroused moan. Gilbert kissed up Francis’s neck and cheek, whispering sweet things to his love as he slowly entered him, Francis gasping and his eyes snapping open with surprise, just like Gil had always imagined they would.

“You’re so beautiful.~ I love you.~ I love you.~ I love you.~”  
He purred, sheathing himself deep inside Francis as he cried out and whimpered, clinging to Gilbert like a scared kitten searching for safety. And right now Gil was his safety. This pleasure seemed too intense to be a dream, but at this point he didn’t care. His brain was offline, and his body wanted more, more, more. He couldn’t help the aroused moans and whimpers that slipped out of his throat and off his tongue. And god when Gilbert captured them between his lips- it made Francis want to call out praise to whatever god was watching over him right now. Gil began to push in and out of him, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and down his legs, making him see white. He could hear Gilbert’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words, too blissed out to care. All he could do was make the near instinctual noises that passed his delicate lips.

“A-Ah! Gilbert!”

He cried, nearly sobbing as the man grinded into his prostate. It was just like he’d always dreamed of sex with Eros himself. It was like Gilbert knew every inch of his body by heart, and was playing him just like an instrument. Gilbert leaned in, holding Francis to his chest and taking in the scent of his delicate musk and the sweet sweat that slicked his glowing skin. Francis was his Aphrodite, and he was more than just enamored with him. He’d built himself up to be Francis’s perfect lover, and here was where it all began. The first impression was going off without a hitch, both parties crying out the other’s name in ecstasy as Gilbert pushed in a particularly hard thrust, and came. Francis had always been one to use a condom when doing anything not involving his mouth, but oh god had he missed out. The feeling of Gilbert filling him up to the brim gave him a push to completion, a gasp escaping him just before a cry of Gilbert’s name, his cock spraying his chest and Gilbert’s with his love.  
“Oh- O-Oh mon dieu…”  
He panted, clinging onto Gilbert with what little strength he had left, not even concerned about the man still inside him. It was such a good feeling that his fuzzy brain no longer had any thoughts of resistance. He let Gilbert gently wipe him down, and gently sip at some water, happy to bend to his will like rubber. Maybe being in this room wouldn’t be so bad- with Gilbert taking care of him, he’d happily be anything his new lover wanted him to be.

“Gilbert- I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
